Captured
by keir
Summary: HatorixShigure, HatorixKyou, ShigurexKyou / Hatori and Shigure walk in on a certain cat bathing at the hot springs and vow to make him theirs. Prequel to "Taken"/"Claimed"/"Captivated." R for swearing & very sexual situations! PWP


Title: Captured

Author: Keir

Rating: R for swearing & very sexual situations :D

The Gist of Things: Hatori and Shigure walk in on a certain cat bathing at the hot springs and vow to make him theirs.

A/N: This is the prequel to "Taken," "Claimed," and "Captivated." You don't have to have read those three to understand anything in this fic, but they can be found on my author's page if you're interested in them. (I've had to list them under Hatori/Kyou or Shigure/Kyou sort of alternating since I'm limited to listing only two characters.) I seriously told myself that this was going to be fifteen pages tops when I started writing it, and...yeah. Fifty pages later, this is the product. ¬_¬ It got a little out of hand so it took me quite some time to finish, type up, and edit, so I hope everyone enjoys it!

I'd like to especially thank all those who requested a prequel, which is why I ended up writing this, and to all those who have read & enjoyed these little "smutshots" (as xOrlaithx would call them!) or left reviews. You've all had such wonderful words that make me weep with joy, and you're all the reason I keep writing & posting! Much love!

* * *

><p>Shigure pouted as he padded barefoot down the hallway. "I don't see why <em>we<em> had to leave."

Hatori glanced over his shoulder, never breaking his stride. "Because Yuki was going to strike you if you stayed."

"Yes, but why couldn't _Yuki_ leeeave?" the dog whined. "The water was so nice and warm. And is it really my fault for speculating what Tohru-chan might look like naked? You know Yuki-kun thinks about the same thing!" he complained, one hand reaffirming his grip on the towel wrapped around his waist. He raised a speculative brow, studying the lines of the other man's back as they walked down the corridor to the showers. "And why did you come with me, Ha-kun? _You_ didn't have to leave." Shigure's lips moved into a sly smile. "Could it be that Ha-kun wants to do a little bit of _this_ and a little bit of _that_ to me?"

The dragon briefly glanced back again, face impassive as he snorted.

The dog was feeling mischievous now. To anyone else Hatori might seem poker-faced but Shigure could tell the doctor was enjoying his teasing. "Oh, my, but how could Hari be so indecent? What kind of lewd, lascivious acts could he be thinking about?"

Shigure prattled on for another minute in his silly, playful tone though he knew Hatori wouldn't rise to the bait. As he followed the dragon into the men's shower, his smile widened at the sight of his lover's towel dropping from his trim waist. He made a sound of appreciation in his throat. "Hari," he purred the name, the tone of his voice promising very good things to come soon for the other man. His eyes were so focused on Hatori's ass that he ran straight into him when the dragon came to a sudden stop. The dog opened his mouth to complain but a sharp gesture from Hatori cut him off. He frowned, and when Hatori neither said anything nor moved, Shigure rocked onto the balls of his feet to peer over the dragon's shoulder.

The dog caught his breath. For once, he was speechless. Someone was already occupying the showers, steam filling the room.

Kyou. Shigure had thought the boy was off somewhere sulking about his latest fight with Yuki but here he was, water cascading off his body.

And what a body it was. Kyou's shoulders were broad; his pecs were well-defined with cute little pink nipples, and his abs were an absolutely perfect six pack. The cat's legs and arms were also well-muscled. Kyou could have been some sort of high-end model. Shigure felt his body flush with heat at the sight of all that gorgeous flesh, not to mention the beautiful limp member between the boy's legs, which was nested in coarse, curly orange hair.

When had this ill-natured, disobedient, irritable boy become so arresting? And how had Shigure missed it?

As the dog watched in stunned silence, the cat pushed his soaking hair back from his face. Kyou hit the liquid soap dispenser a few times, rubbed his hands together, then ran them over his chest. The white lather slid down his torso even as his hands followed the same path, descending to his abs.

The sound of Hatori's breath rushing out reminded Shigure that he also needed to breathe. He gasped in air to his burning lungs and froze, sure the cat would have heard him, but the boy seemed oblivious to their intruding presence. His eyes glanced over at Hatori's face; the dragon was beyond tense, his amber eyes only for the bathing beauty.

Shigure looked back to the shower and held his breath again. The cat had acquired more soap, and with his back toward the men he didn't know were there, had bent over to wash his legs. Shigure made a strangled noise, pressing his body against his lover's. The dragon answered with a deep rumble of excitement. Kyou's tan legs were firmly muscled, leading up to an equally firm ass, and the boy's testicles were just visible between his legs. The dog pouted in disappointment when the cat straightened.

The orange-haired boy's hand headed for the faucet after the hot water had washed the suds from his body and the voyeuristic pair caught their breaths. The tan hand lingered for a moment and then moved away. Shigure watched the cat grimace then sigh; the teenager's hand lifted again, this time ignoring the faucet and going for the soap dispenser once more. Both men watched with avaricious eyes as Kyou leaned back against the tiled shower wall, crimson eyes falling shut. His chest moved with a deep breath; his brow furrowed as his soapy hand moved downward, hesitated only for a moment, then grasped his flaccid penis.

Hatori let out a little breathy moan and Shigure's fingers dug into his lover's arm. Neither could believe their luck at having caught such a scene. Neither had ever really thought of their younger cousin in such a way—Kyou was just loud, unsociable, and had an awful tendency to break things, to Shigure's mind. Hatori rarely saw or interacted with the boy to begin with. It had been some time—almost a year, once the dog thought about it—since Kyou had moved out of the author's house and in that time he had seemed to lose almost all of his physical boyishness.

Maybe it just seemed that way as they stood captivated by the cat's strong arm pumping his own shaft to life. Kyou's mouth had fallen open and his penis was now fully erect, the flushed red head peeking out from between soapy fingers. Kyou's shoulders hunched as he stroked himself roughly. His other hand was splayed out across his stomach.

The dog and the dragon grew more excited with every passing moment. Shigure's body was pressed tightly to Hatori's backside, towel-covered hips rocking earnestly against the other man. Hatori's erection stood free in the air, already weeping precum.

Kyou's fist closed over the head of his aching need, making rough circular motions. The cat's body shuddered and Kyou's eyes shut tighter. Pink lips fell open and an incoherent stream of moans left the boy's mouth.

Shigure's hips surged forward at the sound, lust clouding his mind. He had never thought to hear such erotic sounds come from the _cat's_ throat. He momentarily wondered how the boy had kept his masturbatory efforts silent; surely Shigure should have heard something at least _once_ in all the years the cat had lived with him. The mental image of the teen masturbating just across the hall from Shigure's room was just too much for the man. His hips surged forward again, grinding, trying to find some relief. Then he made a mistake.

Shigure whined in a high-pitched, desperate keen. It was the sound he made when he was so unbearably horny that he couldn't take it any more.

Just as quickly as he let the sound slip, the dog found himself shoved backwards. Hatori's amber eyes warned him to silence, one hand covering his noisy lover's mouth as he hurried the dog out of the door just in time to escape Kyou's fierce gaze.

The cat had abandoned his erection and was on high alert, crimson eyes sweeping the room through the steam. "Who's there?" he demanded. There was no answer; he frowned and abandoned his self-pleasuring, stepping into the spray to wash the soap from his body.

Hatori let go of Shigure as soon as they were out the door so he could wrap his towel around his waist again. The dog leaned back against the wall, nearly panting. His body felt hot, too hot. "Hari—" he began but fell quiet as he noticed Hatsuharu walking down the hall.

The ox was in his blue swim trunks, presumably coming to shower before dinner. He paused just outside of the men's bath. "Hatori. Shigure," he greeted the pair calmly.

"Haru-kun." Shigure tried to greet him with his usual happy fervor. Hatori simply gave him a nod. The ox paused with his hand on the door, his gaze speculative as he cocked his head to the side. Then the moment passed and Hatsuharu disappeared.

Shigure let out a sigh of relief. For a moment he had thought the younger cousin was going to question them, and that might have become awkward, especially if they had continued to stand there and Kyou had come out. Besides that, Hatsuharu's stare was like having two grey lasers boring into his skull; at least, the dog thought so. The ox had been spending entirely too much time around the dragon to pick up such unnerving traits.

Speaking of such... Shigure looked over to find the creator of such a gaze also staring at him. Such a look from amber eyes was unsettling enough to raise all the small hairs on the dog's body. "Hari, what—" He cut himself off as he heard Kyou's muffled exclamations; the cat was demanding to know if Hatsuharu was "fucking with him." The ox spoke too softly to hear the reply, if there even was one, and then Kyou was yelling about going to dinner.

Hatori grasped Shigure's hand and pulled him as quickly as possible toward their guest rooms, which were in the opposite direction of the dining hall. "Haaari!" the dog started to complain about the other man's bruising grip on his hand. The dragon looked over his shoulder with a blazing amber eye. "What did _I_ do?" Shigure whined.

Hatori turned his gaze away. "How could you not realize that you had _that_ living under your roof all these years?" he asked, voice deeper than normal.

They both fell silent as they contemplated _that_: a certain orange-haired teenager who just happened to be delectable beyond belief.

"How was I supposed to know!" Shigure pouted at his lover's back.

"You lived with him, Shigure," the dragon countered.

"Well, _you_ probably saw him naked plenty of times as the family doctor!" the dog argued.

"That's different." Hatori's tone didn't change but inside his thoughts and emotions churned like the sea. "At that time, Kyou was just...Kyou." And that was true. Kyou was just one of the younger set of cousins that he only saw on occasion; the only things that set him apart were his noisiness and being the Cat. He certainly didn't remember the constantly-petulant boy as the tanned beauty they had caught pleasuring himself just minutes before.

Shigure was drawing breath for another argument when Hatori suddenly stopped mid-stride. For the second time that day he ran into his lover's back. The dog followed the intent amber gaze. They had stopped in front of the younger male cousins' room. The door had carelessly been left side open by one of them, perhaps even Kyou himself. Each bed in the room had a clearly-defined owner. On the left was Hatsuharu and Momiji's; even as they were attending their senior year of high school, the two still slept together on overnight trips like they were little kids. Their bed was littered with Momiji's candy wrappers and Hatsuharu's J-Rock magazines. The middle bed had to be Yuki's as it was pristine, not a single wrinkle in the coverlets. And the last bed...

It looked like Kyou had simply walked in and dumped his weekend bag's contents on top of his bed. Clothes sprawled everywhere in disarray. Shigure spied a few things amongst the clothing: an mp3 player, manga, a box of Pocky. Who knew what else might be buried amongst the mess?

The dog was startled as his lover tugged on his hand, dragging him into the room. Shigure cocked his head quizzically. "Ha-kun?"

The dragon looked at his lover. Without a word, he shoved the dog onto the cat's bed and shut the door.

Shigure let out a little sound of surprise as his back landed on the mess. He was sure he heard something crunch beneath his weight, but whether it was just a snack or something more valuable he wasn't sure. He drew in a deep breath and the scent of Kyou hit him. There was sweat and musk, some sweet, sugary smell, but also the scent of some sort of spice, maybe cinnamon.

"'Gure."

The author looked up at his lover's pet name for him. The dragon was kneeling over him now, unmindful of the way his knee was crushing one of the cat's manga. "Ha-kun?"

Hatori leaned down farther, hands holding his lover down, and kissed him. Shigure moaned appreciatively against his mouth. "I want to fuck you right here," the dragon murmured against the other man's lips.

Shigure blinked. Hatori was usually a succinct man, and though he was more open with his lover, he rarely, if ever, used such language. It made Shigure's blood sing. He nestled back against the pile of clothing, smirking. "Oh? I suppose I'll let Ha-kun take liberties with my body," he teased. The towel that had been wrapped around his hips hid nothing now. His erection had eagerly pushed aside the confines and he arched his hips so that it rubbed against the tent in Hatori's towel. Both men's breathing picked up and the dragon descended to claim the dog's lips. Their tongues immediately clashed, twining and rubbing with fervor. They parted when it became too hot to breathe.

"I can't stop thinking about..." Hatori let his sentence die. His lips shined with saliva and Shigure knew he looked the same.

"About Kyou?" the dog finished for him teasingly. The dragon nodded in answer. Shigure knew he wasn't embarrassed, simply contemplative and perhaps feeling a little guilty. The dog smirked as his hips arched and he rubbed their needs together again. "I feel the same," he confessed. He continued to hump upward. The scents of Kyou were all around him, making him hornier. "Tell me," he purred, "what would you want to do with Kyou-kun, Hari? Do you want him to suck your dick? Or maybe you want to feel his dick in you?" The thought of the teenager mounting either of them made Shigure writhe with excitement.

"Actually..." Hatori grasped Shigure's squirming legs to still them as he bore down with his hips. He stared down into lust-glazed charcoal eyes. "I was thinking I'd like to take him."

Shigure stared up at his lover in surprise, thinking he had made a joke, but the set of the dragon's face was serious. "Kyou, on the bottom?" He brought up the newly-cherished mental image of the naked and unaware cat. The teenager had looked strong and masculine, not a single thing about him soft. Kyou was always demanding things or commanding other people. There was no way, in Shigure's mind, that Kyou would ever concede to being taken. In his mind, Kyou would top him with angry passion, so forceful and aggressive...

Try as he might, there was no way he could reconcile his image of a taking Kyou with Hatori's taken Kyou. "No, in no way would that be possible." He smirked. "I think if you tried it, Kyou might put you on your back and have his way with _you_."

The dragon arched a brow and seemed about to counter when a racket in the hallway made them both tense. They knew the sound of those stomping feet, those overly-loud epithets.

Kyou.

Once more the dog was yanked around by the other man. Hatori shoved him into the closet and followed him in, shutting the doors behind him. Soon after, the raging teenager entered the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. His stream of sentences flowed together in his extremely loud tirade. Obviously he had fought with Yuki again by how many times he cursed "that damn rat," though at least it seemed this latest altercation hadn't turned physical or Kyou would have sported at least a few bruises. Hatori and Shigure watched through the slatted doors as the cat paced back and forth for a few more minutes, raging all the while, until he seemed to have worn himself out. The cat finally walked over to his bed, and after throwing a manga across the room, sat down on the edge. Only then did Shigure seem to realize that his towel was laying at the foot of the bed. He held his breath but luckily the cat seemed oblivious.

Kyou suddenly sighed despondently, fingers running over his mp3 player but he seemed to decide against listening to his music. Hatori glanced over at the dog, who was already beginning to fidget. Who knew how long they might be stuck in the closet, and there certainly wasn't any valid excuse they could use to extricate themselves from the confined space in front of the cat.

Before the dragon could contemplate the predicament further, the second wonder of the day occurred. Kyou's fingers unfastened his shorts and the cat brought his half-hard penis out. Shigure caught his breath, hardness swaying as his hips twitched at the sight. Hatori almost felt ready to fidget himself. Once Kyou's cock was in his hand, the teenager was erect. So responsive, the dragon thought, so easily brought that far. In his mind there was no doubt that he could top the aggressive boy. Kyou was leaning back on his left forearm now, back partially propped up by the jumbled mess on his bed. He was already breathing hard, cheeks flushed.

Hatori grunted softly. How could his resolve be deteriorating so quickly, and over a boy he had felt neutrally toward all of his life until maybe fifteen minutes before? He had to restrain himself from going to the teenager and forcing his cock into that sweetly panting mouth.

The dragon looked away for a moment, trying to break the trance. Shigure had his own erection in his hand, pumping furiously. Hatori couldn't help but smile; Shigure was just too eager. It was already becoming dangerous, though. The other man was beginning to make those noises in the back of his throat, noises that would surely give them away.

Again.

Without waiting another moment, he pulled the dog to him, dropping his own towel at the same time. He lifted his hand to his lover's mouth. "Bite down," he commanded softly in the other man's ear. Shigure did as he was told. "Don't stop touching yourself." The dragon lifted his other hand and spat into it, then slicked it over his dick. He paused only for a moment to look over the dog's shoulder.

Kyou's fingertips were pressing hard at the underside of his cock. His eyes were clenched shut, as if he were too embarrassed to admit what he was doing to himself. Then his mouth opened, first just with a laboured breath, then...those sweet cries.

Hatori couldn't handle it any more; he had to alleviate some of the throbbing excitement or he would go mad. He thrust forward into his lover, but in his mind he dreamed he was penetrating the masturbating teenager. He knew it hurt as Shigure bit down harder but the dog didn't complain. Hatori tried to stay as quiet as possible as he fucked his lover; there was nothing to cover the slap of flesh against flesh except the cat's moans, which were increasing in frequency and volume. Hatori's spare arm was wrapped around Shigure's waist, trying to keep him contained as he writhed.

The doctor groaned and the author shook as they listened to Kyou. The cat's face was fully flushed, and his digits were furiously rubbing at the head of his need, glistening with precum. The teenager was almost whimpering; his legs were curling toward his torso, the muscles tensed, and his toes were curling. How cute, Hatori thought, and how sad that he was going to come so quickly; he hadn't come so fast since he was in his early twenties. How frustrating that he was reduced to this state by the boy.

Shigure came with a gasp and Kyou followed soon after. Hatori had no other word for the sound that Kyou made as he came other than that it was a _mewl_. Hatori felt his own finish swiftly building as he watched strands of cum shoot between the cat's fingers. He felt some of Shigure's spunk hit his arm. He was about to let himself go; he only wished that he was buried inside Kyou's tight ass.

Soon enough, he promised himself.

The dragon came, emptying himself into the dog with a soft sigh that ruffled the author's hair. Even so, he still remained hard. That boy was an affliction, he was sure of it. He lifted his arm, releasing the dog, and brought it to his mouth. The dragon licked himself clean as he watched the cat sit up, panting heavily. Orange bangs were plastered to tan forehead with sweat. Kyou lifted his hand to stare the cum on it with an almost disgruntled look.

Hatori's heart beat harder. Too cute. He was just too _cute_. They had to have him. They had to make him theirs.

–

Kyou sighed in disgust as he frowned at his dirty hand. Why couldn't he have held it in? He shouldn't be acting like a hormone-addled high school student. The truth was he had been on edge for the past two weeks; exams were fast approaching and he was dead tired. He had been studying nonstop so he could achieve good scores. When Tohru had asked if he might like to go on a group trip to the hot springs for the weekend, he knew he should have turned it down and try to stay focused on his studies, but...

If he was honest with himself, he was a bit lonely. Attending a different university from the others meant he was separated from the only people he knew how to interact with. He was no good at meeting new people, so...

He sighed in disgust again. What purpose did it serve thinking about such useless crap? He looked for something to clean himself up with and spotted a towel near his feet. He wiped himself off quickly and stood, went to throw the towel in the laundry hamper, then paused. He studied the white, fluffy material in his hand and frowned. He didn't remember leaving a towel by his bed. How had it gotten there? He lifted it closer to his face and sniffed. What was that unfamiliar scent? He thought for a moment; the scent itself wasn't unknown to him but he couldn't quite recall where it was from...

Suddenly he grunted in disgust and threw the towel down. He was sniffing something with his _cum_ on it! He must be an idiot.

A knock on the door startled him and he felt a moment's panic. "Just a second!" He kicked the used towel over toward his bed again and made sure his shorts were done up. He blushed when he hoped to himself that the room didn't smell of his sex. The blush deepened when he opened the door to find Tohru.

"Ah, Kyou-kun! I'm so glad I found you." She smiled. "I'm sorry that you and Yuki-kun had a fight. It doesn't bother me if you come to dinner without a shirt on."

Kyou fidgeted remembering the ridiculous fight. "Um," he made a noncommittal sound.

"I just wanted to ask Kyou-kun to please consider coming to play games with everyone! It's our last night here and I want to spend as much time as possible together."

The cat turned his face away from such an earnest smile, feeling guilty. Well, he had come so that he wouldn't feel so lonely, right?

"Aa, I'll go," he consented. He nodded to Tohru's happy chatter absentmindedly as he ushered her out the door. He gave one final look over his shoulder, brow lowered with a frown as he studied the layout quickly. Now that he looked at it from calm eyes, something definitely seemed off, but he had no time to consider it now.

He followed the brunette girl, not bothering to shut the door on his way out.

–

Shigure finally felt like he could coax his heart to stop its hammering. He rested his forehead against the door and laughed low and giddy. He couldn't quite hear the question Tohru posed to the cat once they were out the door, but Kyou's raised voice was always audible.

"Who cares about where two old men are!"

Typical Kyou-kun.

He had thought for sure they had been found out when Kyou had picked up the towel. Bless Tohru for having that awkward sense of timing! Even so, when Kyou's burning gaze had swept the room, Shigure had felt pinned to the spot when crimson eyes hit the closet. Had the cat paused for a moment there? The dog's mind had run frantic with fantasies in that moment. He was certain the cat would arrow straight for the closet, rip the door open, and discover their hiding spot. The teenager would grab him roughly and shove him back onto the messy bed. He would stand over the dog and growl, "So, did you like what you saw, you fucking pervert?" Then Kyou would drop his shorts—he would already be hard again—and then he would descend on the dog, plunging inside, savagely taking...

Hatori's erection prodding his backside brought him back to himself. The dragon made a deep, grumbling groan, hands possessively grasping the dog's hips, fingers digging into flesh.

For Hatori, normally slow to burn, to already be hard again...

What was that boy doing to them?

"You can't tell me after hearing those cute little moans that Kyou wouldn't be on the bottom," the doctor rumbled. Hatori didn't give him time to answer, propelling him out of the closet. One glance told Shigure that the Dragon really had taken over his lover; amber eyes were dangerous with lust. "I want to fuck you. Let's go to our room. No interruptions."

Shigure completely agreed. And this time he didn't forget to grab his towel.

–

They had discussed it over and over; during dinner, in Hatori's office, in Shigure's office, in the car. They discussed it while eating, while working, while fucking. They discussed it on the phone and face-to-face and through texts.

The topic was, of course, how to obtain one certain cat. The teenager had filled their minds and fueled their fantasies for the past month. Neither felt guilty about their lust. Their relationship had never been exclusive, though rarely did they ever seek out different partners. They had also agreed that they wanted to pursue Kyou together. The only remaining problem was how exactly they might corner the cat.

Their ideas on the conundrum became more outlandish as the weeks went by. What if they showed up at his dorm and asked him out on a date turned into what if we invited him back to the hot springs and surprised him in the shower turned into what if we just ambushed him in an alley? Some plans were elaborate, drawn-out plots at seduction while others were based on just hitting on Kyou and seeing how he would react.

It had been a month and a handful of days when the two of them stood in Shigure's kitchen, smoking cigarettes and discussing their plans. Suddenly Shigure tamped out his cigarette and said, "We should just call him over."

Hatori raised a brow. "How do you propose to get him here?"

"I'll simply tell him I need his help and make it sound urgent. Sometimes the simplest answer is the best one."

"And if he does come? What then?"

"We invite him in. Go slowly, let him know our...interest. If he seems disagreeable to it, we should try to show him how agreeable it would really be. Just a little bit," Shigure said with a sly smile. "And if he still objects, we'll let him go. And that will be that."

The dragon sighed and took a sip from his tumbler of scotch. "There has to be something better that we could do, but... I think I've reached my limit." His amber eyes glowed with mirth at how they, two grown men, were acting at trying to confess to someone almost a decade younger than they were. He lifted his glass to his lips, staring at his lover over the rim; the ice cubes clinked together. "Call him."

–

Kyou sighed irritably. He pushed another branch away from his face as he walked through the forest. He was nearly at Shigure's house.

He cursed the dog roundly. What the hell was with that idiot, calling him in the middle of the night, sounding strained and asking him to come over to help him and Hatori with a problem. The flighty man wouldn't even elaborate on the problem, though Kyou was sure it was something he could have solved over the phone, then the dog had hung up on him.

What kind of thing could two grown men not solve on their own?

If it had been only Shigure asking, Kyou probably would have just hung up and had done with it. That man was almost as annoying as _Yuki_. But if Hatori was also involved, at least he had a level head on his shoulders. Despite his misgivings, the cat had packed up his things, excused himself from his study group, and caught the next train back to the Sohma residence.

He sighed again in annoyance as he let himself into the house, dropping his bag just inside the door and toeing off his shoes. "I'm here!" he yelled, expecting Shigure to come bounding around the corner and spouting all kinds of nonsense, but the house was quiet.

No, that wasn't quite true. There was a noise, faint. Kyou cocked his head and followed it. It wasn't very far, just in the kitchen. It sounded like one of them was struggling with something. Had they called him on some sort of handyman case? Why hadn't they just called a plumber or electrician or whatever the problem required? His blood began to boil at the thought of being summoned uselessly. He was ready to give them a piece of his mind when he flung open the door, but the angry words died on his lips.

Shigure's back was against the refrigerator. His face was flushed, hair disheveled. The noises were coming from him, heavy pants and grunts. His yukata was off his shoulders, exposing the nakedness underneath. His hands were tangled in Hatori's hair. The dragon was on his knees, hands on Shigure's hips. The dog's dick was in his mouth. At that moment, Shigure cried out, body jerking. Kyou could see Hatori's throat swallowing. The cat blanched and then felt his whole body flush.

The author was panting, head leaning back against the refrigerator. Hatori was licking the other man's softening length clean. Kyou felt disgust roil through his body, then rage following quickly after. He snarled, ready to rip the men a new one when Shigure turned his head and stared right at him. His charcoal eyes were languorous, but that look held something else for him that Kyou didn't quite understand. The dog smiled lazily as Hatori got to his feet, and then the dragon's gaze was pinning him on the spot, too.

Shigure smiled languidly. "Welcome home, Kyou-kun."

–

"What the fuck is wrong with you!"

Shigure was inclined to believe that Kyou had only gotten louder in the year since he had gone off to university. The teenager was panting and flushed with anger, though the author would have liked to have seen him that way for other reasons.

This was really not what he had planned, not that there had been much of a plan to begin with. They had gotten a little bit too carried away waiting for the cat's arrival and one thing had led to another. Since the teen had walked in on them, he was hoping that Kyou's hormones would have just kicked in. Shigure knew he hadn't been too picky about where pleasure came from at that age. It was going to be a little bit more difficult to coerce the cat than he had hoped.

A jumble of sentences tumbled through his mind to placate the orange-haired boy, but instead of something suave or glib or sexy, the dog simply said, "We like you, Kyou-kun." The dragon shot him an annoyed frown.

Kyou's face turned an even deeper shade of red. His body trembled and the author knew he was just shy of having a meltdown.

"I'm leaving!" the cat yelled at the top of his lungs. "You sick bastards!"

Shigure was a bit taken aback. He had expected Kyou to go on a tirade lasting at least a few minutes, but for him to turn and leave... Regardless, letting him get away was not in the almost nonexistent plan. He glanced over at Hatori and followed Kyou out.

The dog wasn't really sure what possessed him at that moment, but he knew simple words would not get the alienated cat to stop his retreat, so he did the next thing he could think of.

He tackled him.

Kyou roared with fury at the embrace. Shigure just had to pray that the martial artist would take it easy on him. He had wrapped his arms around Kyou from behind, using his weight and the surprise of the attack to bear them both to the ground. It was only until the front of his body was flush against Kyou's back that Shigure realize his yukata had fallen from his body and he was now completely nude; that had certainly not eased Kyou, he was sure.

They landed with the dog on his back, the cat on top of him. "What the fuck! Let me go! I swear I'll stomp your ass if you don't let go!" Kyou thrashed and spit curses and Shigure held on because he definitely didn't want the boy getting loose to pummel him.

Despite the imminent threat, all the wiggling was starting to get Shigure hard again. He chuckled. "Kyou-kun, if you don't stop that, I won't be able to help myself." He held on tighter and arched his hips.

The entirety of the cat's body stiffened with tension. Hatori felt a jolt of pleasure as crimson eyes widened. Now that the cat wasn't flailing about, it was safe enough for him to make his move. Hatori straddled the two males on the floor, hips settling over Kyou's thighs. The cat glared at him and snarled a warning with his teeth bared. The dragon remained unfazed as he leaned over and pinned Kyou's hands down. Crimson eyes stared up at him defiantly, daring him, and oh, how he dared.

"What the hell do you want?" Kyou demanded. The dragon would have said the boy was pouting, which only made him cuter.

And there was only one answer to that question. "You." The cat's eyes widened as the dragon descended on him. His lips covered the boy's, following them when he tried to hitch away. Kyou fought him, or tried to, and then Hatori received the shock of his life.

Kyou headbutted him. He jerked back, fingers flying up to prod at the tender flesh on his forehead, surprised by the teen's audacity. The cat was grinning at him in smug satisfaction. Could it be that Shigure was right, that Kyou was dominant and would accept nothing less than being on top? No, Hatori refused to believe that. He had heard Kyou's sweet little moans. He would definitely take the cat.

Shigure laughed. "Be careful, Hari. The kitten has claws," he teased then blew air over Kyou's ear.

The cat's smirk was wiped from his face at the dog's playful tone. The cat squirmed and blushed, utterly adorable. "What the hell is wrong with you two? Let me up! I'm tired of your sick games!"

"Who's playing games?" Hatori replied seriously, his gaze direct. He delighted in the fury and worry that the boy exuded. While it was not his own way to be so volatile, he admired that Kyou always had so much passion ready to burst forth.

"I'm not into this kind of shit, assholes!" the cat protested, still straining. Shigure was licking along the shell of the boy's ear.

Hatori studied the scene calculatingly. Kyou's breathing was just a bit harder now. Was it from the struggle, or something else? He decided to make a move which might have allowed the boy to strike him, but it was a chance he was willing to take. Without hesitation, his right hand let go of its grip on Kyou and went straight for the front of the teenager's jeans.

Both amber and crimson eyes filled with shock as the dragon studied the lump barely concealed beneath the cat's boxers. "You're already this hard..." Hatori murmured.

"That's only because you're touching there!" Kyou yelled indignantly, blushing to the roots of his hair. His free arm swung wildly toward the dragon, but the man caught it easily.

Hatori ran his thumb up the entrapped length. Kyou's body bowed upward even with the doctor's full weight across his thighs. "No! Stop it! I'm not like you perverted old men!"

Shigure chuckled. "The lady doth protest too much, methinks." He smirked up at the dragon from around the cat. "More, Hari," he commanded in a purr.

Hatori pressed his palm flat against the bulge in the teen's boxers and began rubbing. Kyou's head snapped back, endangering the dog's face. The cat's eyes were squeezed shut and his legs worked frantically to free themselves. "Stop," he pleaded over and over in a mantra.

"I won't stop as long as your body says 'yes,'" the dragon said. The cat was responding quite nicely, but still he craved more. He needed to hear the boy lose himself. His nimble fingers worked the teen's length from the confining boxers.

"Cut it out! Asshole! Fuck both of you!"

Shigure laughed in the cat's ear. "Fucking is the idea, Kyou-kun."

The lewd words shocked the orange-haired boy long enough for Hatori to really take in the sight of the cat's erection. His fingers caressed the smooth, silky skin lovingly. His thoughts were only for pleasuring his new lover, winning Kyou so completely over that he would never want to leave. Hatori had told himself in the weeks before that even if it happened only once with the object of his lust that he would be okay with it, but now he was realizing that only once would not be enough. As he stared down at the boy, the cat's face turned away and flushed, breathing laboured, long ginger lashes lowered, possessiveness surged through the dragon.

They must own the cat.

Fingers that had before only touched Kyou in such mundane ways as checking his pulse now stroked his hot length. Every dip and curve, every sweet spot, Hatori wanted to know. No matter what he did, it received a good reaction. The cat was gasping for breath, and then it happened, the first little whimper.

"Ah, Kyou-kun," Shigure mumbled into orange locks. "More. Let us hear you more." The dog was painfully hard again. He moaned softly as the boy wiggled atop him. He could feel the difference in his captive's body; Kyou was trembling, trying to stay tense but he was obviously losing control. Shigure took a chance and relaxed his hold, his hands traveling lower to the hem of the cat's shirt. He undid each button quickly, fingers running over muscled abdomen as it was revealed. Kyou's skin was burning up. Shigure let his hands roam free until the shirt was completely undone. His fingers zeroed in on the small, pink nipples, rubbing them until they hardened. He pinched them gently, eliciting a gasp.

Kyou's hands shot up to grab Shigure's wrists and the dog knew a moment's panic, but the callused hands only clutched weakly at him. The author gently brushed his thumbs over the perked pink nubs. "Are you enjoying this, Kyou-kun?"

"No!" the cat insisted, desperately trying to cover himself, much to Hatori's annoyance.

"Liar," the dog chided. He pulled the cat's hands out of the dragon's way. "It only gets better, Kyou-kun. Let us show you." He locked eyes with Hatori and nodded.

The dragon shifted back and leaned down. He guided Kyou's penis to his mouth and took it in without ceremony. The cat arched and cried out; the dog tried his best to control him. Hatori rubbed the oversensitive flesh with his tongue and was finally rewarded with high-pitched moans. He heard the dog praising Kyou. "What a good little kitty." Shigure was working the boy's nipples an his mouth was biting and sucking on tan neck, leaving red, livid marks. Fierce sense of ownership rose up in him. Kyou was _theirs_.

Hatori took the cock in his mouth deep into his throat with the ease of long practice until his nose was tickled by orange curls. A flood of passionate moans left the cat's mouth as his resistance finally broke; Hatori felt like he couldn't possibly get any harder, and the sound of Shigure's high-pitched whines meant he agreed.

"Here, Kyoukichi." The dog's voice was thick. He laid his hands over Kyou's and led them down to Hatori's head, where they entangled their fingers in brunette locks. "Like this. Show Hari how you want it." The dog nuzzled and nipped at an ear. "Use his mouth."

Much to the dragon's surprise, the cat took the dog's words to heart. The teenager's fingers curled in the doctor's hair and yanked down as his hips arched upward. Hatori almost choked, the action was so unexpected, but there was Kyou, fucking his mouth. Hatori moaned around the hard flesh in pleasure, a hand straying down to the front of his own pants. He rubbed his erection through his slacks; he was brimming with anticipation, almost as badly as Shigure.

Kyou was squirming erratically now, having completely forgotten his previous modesty as his hormones took over. His fingers yanked and kneaded at Hatori's hair as his hips drove upward without reprieve. The dragon was more than grateful that he was experienced or he might have actually been injured by such a zealous onslaught. Hatori rubbed himself harder as the cat began keening in earnest. How could any man keep his sanity with such sounds? Then the cat gave a particularly vicious tug and ground upward with his hips, and then he did that _mewl_. Hatori's own hips bore down against his hand in a stab of lust. The cat's member swelled in his mouth and then the boy was cumming.

The dragon savoured the taste as it collected on his tongue; his new lover's spunk was saltier than he was used to. The cat's body spasmed a few times before going lax, shuddering in the aftermath of his release. Hatori looked up the length of the teen's tan body as his tongue diligently worked the last of the cum from the spent member in his mouth, and locked stares with lustful charcoal eyes.

He let the cat's cock fall from between his lips and moved up his lovers' bodies.

–

Kyou's chest heaved as he tried to meet the demands of his body for more air. His mind was scattered and he was having trouble putting thoughts together. His thighs twitched as endorphins flooded his body. Slowly, he was coming back to himself.

He had cum. It had been the strongest orgasm he had ever had. His body was stirring again at just the thought of it.

But...

Hatori had sucked him off. His first sexual experience with someone and it had been with the dragon and the dog, of all people! His limbs felt weak as he tried to wrap his mind around the concept. Then the doctor's face was over his, amber eyes staring down intently. Kyou made some sort of embarrassing noise and tried to roll away but hands on his waist prevented it. He suddenly remembered that he was laying on top of Shigure. The dog shifted below him, steadying him as he raised up on an elbow.

"Hari," Shigure purred and Kyou was embarrassed just hearing the tone of the man's voice. Hatori said nothing, just leaned down as he straddled the cat's hips and captured the dog's lips over the boy's shoulder.

The kiss alone was enough to make Kyou recoil, but when he saw what was really going on, it was enough for him to propel himself away from the distracted men.

Hatori was french kissing Shigure, but he was also sharing some of Kyou's cum with the other man; it shone white and glistening on their entangling tongues. Kyou's mind shied away from the idea as he feebly crawled backward. "What the fuck is wrong with you two!" He meant for it to be a scathing, eardrum-shattering yell, but his voice cracked mid-sentence.

Shigure looked over at their prey, who was awkwardly sprawled on the floor, and smirked. "I told you, we like you, Kyou-kun." The dog arched and gasped as the dragon began stroking his cock. "Hari!" he admonished.

"You're both crazy! Why would you do something like that!" the cat shouted, trying to conjure enough anger to cover up his interest in the dragon's hand pleasuring his partner. His traitorous eyes kept straying down to Shigure's groin; the man was uncircumcised and Hatori was working the foreskin back and forth. "There's nothing wrong with getting pleasure, Kyou-kun. And you can't tell me you weren't pleased," Shigure teased as he stared pointedly at the boy's half-hard penis hanging from his open pants.

Kyou blushed and self-consciously curled his legs up to try to cover himself. "There _is_ something wrong with it when you _molest_ me and I've never...never—!" The cat choked on the sentence, too embarrassed to continue.

Shigure and Hatori stared at him. "Kyou-kun, are you telling us you've never done anything with someone else?"

"Of course not!" the cat bellowed. "Who would I have done anything with, you idiot!"

The dog was genuinely confused. "Well, when I was your age it was normal to relieve some stress with another Juunishi or someone of the same sex," he said matter-of-factly.

Kyou scowled in distaste. "That's not normal! Both of you are screwed up, doing something like this," he protested as images of a teenage dog and dragon pleasuring each other flashed through his mind. He tried to stand but his wobbly legs gave out from beneath him. He growled a warning when the doctor stood and walked over to him; his crimson eyes blazed as he stared up at the man.

"Stop that," the dragon said dismissively, unalarmed by the posturing. "You're being childish." He reached down without further ado and wrapped his arms around Kyou's waist and hauled him to his feet, the cat's undone pants falling from his hips to the floor.

Kyou's heart kicked into overdrive as his body was pulled flush against the taller man's. The dragon was the only one of them who was still fully clothed; the arms around him tightened and the cat blushed again as he felt Hatori's hardness pressing against his lower belly. He bit his lip as he wondered what the dragon's dick looked like. The thought sent a jolt of lust down his belly and his own penis rose into full erection again. Hatori murmured a sound of appreciation and pushed his hips forward as he pulled the cat's toward him. Kyou's hands came up to clutch at the dragon's arms just below the shoulders.

The material of the man's pants was rubbing against Kyou's cock, teasing him with friction. He was breathing hard again in moments, peripherally aware of two sets of hungry eyes staring at him, making him uncomfortable. He leaned his forehead against the doctor's chest, squeezing his eyes shut, and let his body move against the other man. His hips hitched forward, seeking pleasure of their own accord.

No, that wasn't quite true. His fingers tightened their grip at the realization that he wanted this. His blood was on fire with desire.

It wasn't that he was attracted to either o the other Juunishi, he told himself. It was only that he was realizing how good something like this felt and he couldn't just walk away from it. It was shameful that he wanted to get off so badly, but... Just this once, he promised himself, just one time.

And then he would never see Hatori or Shigure again!

–

Hatori was finding it hard to restrain himself with the boy clinging to him like he was, warm face buried against Hatori's chest. The cat's hot breath was soaking through the dragon's dress shirt and into his skin. Kyou's eyes were shut tightly and his whole face was scrunched up as if he were in pain; his fingers were fisted in the doctor's shirtsleeves, stretching the material and ruining the fabric. Hatori couldn't care less about the state of his expensive clothing. There were plenty of shirts in this world but only one Kyou; the cat could do whatever he wanted to him as long as he could keep him.

The dragon thought he would have had to hold onto a shouting, squirming cat, and instead the orange-haired vixen was willingly rubbing himself against the older man's body. Hatori felt the writhe of Kyou's back beneath his hands and looked over at his longtime lover. Shigure was resting on his knees as he stroked himself, little gasps echoing Kyou's. The cat was getting desperate now, hands yanking more roughly and little whimpers escaping his throat. One tan leg lifted to wrap around one of Hatori's as the cat tried to grind his pelvis harder.

Hatori tightened his grip enough to stop the hump of the teenager's hips; he couldn't let the cat cum quite yet. He smirked at the dog. "You can't tell me after seeing that that he isn't going to be on bottom." He didn't wait for a reply. Deft hands moved to cup the cat's ass and hoisted him up, ignoring the boy's scathing protests.

The dragon had reached his limit and something had to be done about it _now_.

–

Kyou held on for dear life as he was lifted off the floor; he had no idea that the dragon possessed the strength for something like that. His fingers dug into the man's shoulder and his thighs clenched on his torso as he was carried across the room. He had been so intent on his building orgasm that everything else had faded to the background. His loins ached for that denied release and he cursed the dragon for taking it away from him. He persistently clung to the doctor even as the man tried to lay him down on the dining table. His teeth were bared again as his temper rose.

Then Hatori did something that made Kyou drop his guard: he chuckled. Kyou couldn't recall having ever heard the stoic man laugh in his entire life. "Are you going to let go of me long enough for me to get undressed?" the doctor asked, lips brushing the cat's ear. The hot breath on his sensitive skin made him shiver.

Fingers unclenched from their death grip and Hatori rose up to stand over the teen. Amber eyes locked on crimson, the dragon issuing a silent challenge for the cat not to look away. Without breaking his stare, Hatori's fingers worked their way down the front of his dress shirt, undoing every button. When he shrugged out of it, he felt a small smile tug at the edge of his lips as the cat's eyes strayed across his body instead of looking away.

In the back of his mind, Kyou was berating himself. What was he doing here, naked and watching his older male cousin undress? How could he be doing these types of things _with two men_? That part of him was urging him to get up and _run like hell_.

But the other part of his mind... That part urged him to stay and explore this new thing and shamefully indulge. He would never admit to that want, he fiercely told himself as the dragon exposed himself. He was only going to do this once, he reminded himself. The dragon's torso was...nice. Kyou felt awkward trying to think of another man's body in a sexual way. The older man didn't work out like the cat, that was for certain, though his stomach was flat. His nipples were a tanned brown, opposite of Kyou's own pink ones. A sparse light brown trail of hair led from the dragon's navel down to the line of his pants.

Kyou looked up again to find Hatori still staring at him with a quirked brow. The teen bared his teeth in a sneer as an answer. The doctor's fingers unbuckled his belt and unfastened his pants, then pushed his trousers and boxers off his hips.

The teen finally lost it and shut his eyes. Hatori's hard length had been pointing up and that trail of hair had in fact led all the way down. Hatori's cock had been average length, but it had been wide across and the sight of the engorged and weeping head had been too much for the cat.

A familiar chuckle made Kyou open his eyes. He glared at the laughing dog, whose chin was resting on the dragon's shoulder. "Poor Kyou-kun," he teased. A hand was grasping the doctor's erection from around his waist, stroking hard. Hatori grasped one of Kyou's naked thighs below him and grunted in pleasure.

Shigure nuzzled his lover's neck and pressed a small tube of lubricant into the doctor's hand. "Here, just like you asked," he murmured against the other man's neck. He pouted. "Next time I get to be first, though."

Hatori turned his head and kissed Shigure, letting their tongues play slowly with each other. He thought he could still detect the trace of Kyou's taste on his lover's tongue. "Keep him busy," he muttered against wet lips.

Shigure smirked. "As if I would just sit by and let you have all the fun."

"Hey, what the hell are you two whispering about over there?" Kyou asked irritably. The truth was he had begun to feel left out watching the two men kiss so familiarly with each other. His will was waning; he didn't know if he could be as intimate as the other men. He watched warily as the dog walked around the table until he stood closer to the cat's head, his erection swaying lewdly.

Kyou flinched as the dog's hand ran over his chest, the author leaning down over the orange-haired boy, a lazy smirk on his face. "Would you like a kiss too, Kyou-kun?"

"No!" the cat objected automatically. Despite that, the dog descended on him. Crimson eyes squeezed tightly shut as foreign lips touched his own. In a heartbeat, Shigure's tongue was in his mouth, frantically working; it was all Kyou could do not to drown in the other man's enthusiasm. Shigure's hair brushed his cheek as his mouth was ravished. Before long he was pushing the dog away, gasping for breath, lips shining with their mixed saliva.

"I want to taste more than just your mouth," Shigure said huskily. Ignoring Kyou's protests, the older man clambered onto the table, straddling the teen on all fours, face hovering above the cat's length. It was just as angry and flushed red as Kyou. He laughed to himself. "Thank you for the meal!"

Kyou's hips lifted off the table as his dick was once more taken into a mouth; he couldn't even find the breath to complain about the dog's erection swaying too close for comfort over his chest. The cat wasn't familiar enough with the techniques, but he knew the dragon's and the dog's were different. Where Hatori felt rough and controlled, Shigure was like the force of a typhoon, and it was wet, so wet. His embarrassment was overflowing at the slurping noises coming from between his legs but that didn't stop him from being harder than ever. Shigure's tongue was rubbing all over him enthusiastically and he couldn't help but whimper and moan.

Fingers brushed against the cat's testicles, their teasing touch moving downward. His legs spread wider at the sensation, further inviting the touch. His abdomen flexed, trying to gain more contact; his cock buried itself deeper into the dog's mouth and the older man made a moan of appreciation. Kyou's head fell back as the vibration of it thrummed through him.

He was in heaven. Never in a million years would he have thought sex felt this good.

The fingers left him but then they were back and slick. They continued where they left off and kept traveling downward. Kyou hitched his hips as the fingers prodded just below the balls, making him slightly uncomfortable, but it didn't feel too bad. Then they went even lower, delving into the cleft of his ass and rubbing against his anus.

Kyou shouted and squirmed in indignation, shoving at the body above him, but Shigure's knees just clamped harder to his sides and the older man put all his weight on his hands, which were holding the cat's hips down. The fingers prodded harder, massaging the puckered flesh. Kyou tried to close his legs but Hatori's body had insinuated itself between them. "Stop! What the hell are you doing, you pervert!"

"Little virgins should be quiet," Hatori said in a low rumble as the cat's cheeks clenched around his fingers. The teen began an easily-ignored cursing tirade, though his legs squirming around the dragon's torso were making the man harder. He was definitely in need of release.

Kyou was panting and shoving at Shigure's legs as the fingers wiggled back and forth against his hole. The dog released the cock in his mouth and chuckled at the cat. "Just relax and enjoy it, Kyou-kun."

"How am I suppose to relax when—nngh!" Tan body arched upward and the teen cried out pitifully as the dog's tongue lapped over the head of his erection. He vaguely heard a deep voice say something like "hold him still" through the ringing in his ears. He hazily wondered what that meant but Shigure's eager tongue was leeching all thought out of him.

Shigure was glad he didn't have neighbours as two of Hatori's fingers buried themselves in the boy. Kyou arched and screamed, and all of the dog's effort was thrown into hanging on for dear life as the extremely pissed off cat thrashed beneath him.

"Stop! Stop it! It hurts!" Kyou struggled to get away but the fingers followed him everywhere. He was beyond grossed out. Who would choose to stick their fingers up someone else's ass! Besides, it fucking _hurt_! The muscles in his hole burned like they were on fire. "I said stop it, you bastards!"

"Shh, Kyou-kun. It will feel good in a moment," Shigure tried to coax the riled boy.

Unfortunately, it had the opposite effect.

Kyou snarled, upper torso rearing up. "I'm going to kick the shit out of you!" He slammed his fist into the side of Shigure's thigh in a calculated move. The dog yelped in pain as his leg went numb. The author collapsed on top of the teen and the cat panicked even more as the man's dripping erection pressed against him. The cat kicked frantically, trying to wriggle out from beneath the dead weight.

A hand grasped one flailing leg by the ankle. Kyou looked up, snarling, to encounter amber eyes staring down at him. The cat stilled under that stare. "Be quiet," the doctor commanded.

Suddenly, fingers were driving forward into him and Kyou cried out as a burst of pleasure ate at his mind. The cat writhed, but for a different reason now. The movement made Shigure moan and rub himself against the body below him. The dog managed to get back on hands and knees, pouting over his shoulder at Kyou. "Was that really necessary, Kyou-kun?"

The cat drew in a shuddering breath. "I told you to stop, jerk," he said weakly.

"I think you owe Shigure an apology," the dragon said. He forestalled protestation by scissoring his fingers. The dog looked up at him with a smirk before turning around to straddle the cat's chest.

"Kyou-kun," Shigure purred, grasping his cock and angling it downward. "Kiss it better."

"Fuck you!" Kyou strained away, trying not to look at the obscenity that was Shigure's erection so close to his face. The dog was uncircumcised and only the very tip was visible, the foreskin covering the rest. A line of precum glistened from the slit. His nose was filled with the scent of musk.

"Do it," Hatori demanded, though Kyou couldn't see him around the man perched on his chest. The fingers inside him scissored again, stretching him.

"Kyou," Shigure murmured, his voice a husky plea.

The cat scowled, looking away. Just once, just so they would leave him alone. He leaned up and planted a quick kiss on the underside of the head; the skin was warm and incredibly soft; he licked his lips and tasted salt. Shigure made a little whine in his throat.

Kyou convulsed a second time, fingers digging with bruising force into Shigure's thighs as Hatori's fingers flex and hit his sweet spot again. The dog smirked from his perch. "Hatori's rather good at that. It's the doctor thing." The cat moaned wantonly as his prostate was rubbed against again and again. His ass still burned and he felt too full. His hips bucked, either trying to get away or get more, he didn't know.

"I feel weird," he panted. "I'm...I'm..."

Shigure looked down at their prey, beyond excited by the sight of their little cousin red-faced and panting, obviously lost in the sensation of his first sexual encounter. The boy was mewling now, a constant stream of noise.

"Stop," the cat begged again. "I'm gonna—"

Hatori cut through the protests with one dominating word. "Cum."

Fingers were digging into Shigure's thighs again; he would definitely have bruises in the morning, but he couldn't care less. Kyou was huffing breathy little moans as he came. He felt something hit his back; he looked over his shoulder to see the last shot of cum rush from Kyou onto his own tan belly. One broad, steady hand was milking the last of the seed from the spent cat. Shigure looked up through his lashes at his longtime lover. To anyone else the dragon might have seemed angry but Shigure knew from their many years together that Hatori was at the peak of excitement. The cat's hard breathing rocked the dog's body.

"Shigure," the doctor groaned. His cock was straight up and bobbed slightly with every heartbeat that sent blood pulsing through it.

"Hari." The dog leaned back and the dragon obliged him by leaning down for a kiss. They mauled each other's mouths, tongues wrestling and then Hatori was biting not so gently until Shigure's lips were swollen. The dragon broke away with a feral growl, amber eyes blazing. The author whined, overcome with lust for both of his lovers. He wanted to see Hatori fuck Kyou; he didn't even envy that he wasn't going to be the one to take the boy's virginity because there was no doubt in his mind that he was going to fuck the cat after the dragon was through with him. "Do it," he pleaded.

Kyou watched the two men kiss on top of him with his mind in a haze. He wondered how long they had been doing it with each other as their tongues writhed and tangled; he had never even suspected their relationship until tonight. Sure, the two were friends or whatever, but they had never even let on that they were...that they were like _that_.

His mind began to rouse out of its stupor as hands ran down his thighs, spreading them forcefully, and then something smooth was prodding between his cheeks. It bumped against his puckered hole and then it was pushing against him, and it was much bigger than a couple of fingers. His lower body tried to hitch away but the hands on his thighs held him fast. His brow furrowed in irritation and then Shigure was looking down at him with a secretive smile that made him really worried.

Kyou yowled as he was penetrated, fingers flexing to burrow his nails in the dog's flesh. He thought it would stop once he cried out but the dragon just kept going and the cat felt much too full. He grunted in pain, teeth bared in a grimace as Shigure grasped his hands to keep him from using the dog as a scratching post. The cat was panting and moaning and looking so thoroughly like the deflowered virgin he now was.

Shigure really hoped the dragon hurried up and finished because he needed to bury himself in the teen so badly now.

–

Hatori reveled in his new claim, the Dragon in him trumpeting in triumph. His cock was buried deep inside Kyou, _Kyou_ of all people. How had they gotten to this? He couldn't find the will to care. Suddenly he was overtaken with the need to see the boy's face. "Shigure," he rumbled. The dog looked back at him, smiled deviously, then slid off the cat's chest; he came to rest on his knees near the teen's head, hands still holding the dangerous arms captive.

Hatori dragged in a breath through his nose to try to contain himself. Kyou was exquisite, even better than when they had spied on him at the hot springs. His hips pressed forward, trying to get deeper, and the cat cried out. "Relax," the dragon said calmly. The boy was so _tight_. Had he or Shigure ever been so tight? He was trying to keep himself in check.

"How am I supposed to relax, asshole!" Kyou tugged at the hold on his wrists feebly. "It hurts..."

"Kyou-kun, I'll help you relax." Hatori looked up to see Shigure smirking at him; he frowned but kept his peace. The dog's hands traveled down the cat's arms and onto his chest. Amber eyes watched the hands massage tan chest and rub across pink nipples; his possessiveness was rising. "My, what a muscly stomach you have, Kyou-kun. So nice," the dog murmured, fingers massaging the cat's abdomen. Charcoal eyes stared into amber, completely devious. "Don't you agree, Hari? Doesn't Kyou-kun look so fuckable? Oh, well, I guess you already are, hmm?"

Hatori growled.

Shigure chuckled. "Fuck him, Hari. Let me see you plow our little virgin."

The dragon grunted and the cat yowled as the man could no longer hold back. Shigure was laughing; he always knew just how to push the doctor's buttons. Hatori's hips drove forward mercilessly, his body moving with surety. His hands forced muscled thighs to stay parted as he watched the teen's body strain to accept him over and over. He thought there was no way he could be any hornier than he already was, but he was wrong.

Kyou had been noisy before, but now he was beyond loud. Sweaty ginger hair was plastered to his forehead, the cat no longer resisting; his fingers were holding onto Shigure's arms as if for dear life. The doctor thought the teen's cries bordered on ululations and it was making him randy.

Slowly but surely that tight deflowered hole, glistening with lubricant, was wearing down to Hatori's onslaught. Kyou was the perfect bottom he had imagined and more. He slowed for a moment to sling the boy's legs over his arms, angling the cat's hips up, grunting as it upped the resistance once more. He bared his teeth as he shoved his way inside, pressuring the teen's body to accept him.

Kyou whimpered. He was being violated by Hatori of all people and Shigure was watching his humiliation, which wasn't as surprising because he had always known the dog was a fucking pervert. He felt like he was going to rip open. It was too much; he was too full. The feeling of Hatori's dick sliding in and out of his ass was painful and weird and...strangely kind of good.

His mind shied away from that thought. No way did he actually enjoy being filled up and stretched and pounded and...!

The cat arched and screamed, hands shooting out to grip the edges of the table. That spot deep inside him was being hit again, only this time the thing inside him was big and blunt and shoving up against it without reprieve. His body was overloading with pleasure as his penis stirred back to hardness for a third time.

Hatori grunted in surprise as the boy's legs kicked free of his hold; his pace slowed, though his body refused to completely stop, even if the cat were about to kick him. Kyou surprise him when his legs braced around the dragon's body and used it as leverage to impale himself.

The doctor answered by slamming deep and grinding within the boy.

Shigure was whining desperately as he watched Hatori's nimble fingers digging into tan hips, his face grimacing in pleasure as he viciously ground his pelvis against the cat's ass. Then the dragon switched tactics, pulling out only an inch and slamming forward, forcing Kyou to brace hard or skid across the table. The cat just wouldn't let up with those arousing moans and Shigure couldn't for the life of him remember why he wanted to be under the teen when he was such a perfect little bitch.

Hatori was in his possessive mode and sounds of naked flesh slapping were bringing the dog to his breaking point. He needed relief and he needed it soon.

The dragon looked up to find the dog hunched over the cat; Shigure's wet cock was in his hand and he was rubbing it through orange locks and then against the teen's cheek, smearing precum over tan skin. Hatori felt overcome with fierce self-satisfaction seeing both of his lovers so wanton and moaning. He growled as his hips surged into overdrive once more; his balls tightened up closer to his body in preparation for releasing his seed.

"Kyou." The cat's eyes slitted open at the sound of his name as his body was rocked violently. Pain and pleasure were flowing together now as the dragon reamed his asshole. Amber eyes stared at him imperiously. "You're ours now." Then the prick inside him was swelling and Hatori was grunting, hips snapping forward.

The dragon entered the same level of bliss he had been on when he and Shigure had first had sex. His cock throbbed as his semen rushed in waves into the teen below him. His hips continued to rut as his pent-up orgasm released; each shot brought more pleasure than the last.

The dragon groaned as his shaft gave one last twitch, one last shot of cum. His ejaculate was deep inside Kyou's ass now, and there was plenty of it, marking and claiming him. The cat was still pushing back against him. Hatori grunted as he watched tan hips squirming beneath him as he enjoyed the last vestiges of pleasure. He would have liked to keep himself inside his new lover until his organ was able to stir into erection again but Shigure was already at his shoulder, more than eager to dive in. The dragon refused him at first before reining in his possessive side. Finally, he slid free of the boy's body, shrinking cock glistening with lubricant and his own sperm; he was satiated for the moment.

Shigure was elated when Hatori finally moved aside; he had known better than to rush his lover when his amber eyes were so hard. It reminded him of so many times the dragon had been overcome by his own lust and used the dog's body in a frenzy of passion. Shigure was panting by the time he was allowed to take his place between Kyou's legs but then a hand was wrapped around his dick, holding tight, slicking lube over the dog's cock as he whined impatiently.

Warm lips pressed against Shigure's ear. "He's tight, 'Gure." Teeth bit down hard, the dominant dragon marking him. "Put it deep inside him. Fill him so we're together inside him. Really make him ours."

The hand was gone and Shigure needed no urging.

Kyou had been resting, recovering as soon as Hatori was gone from his body. His chest heaved as he stared at the ceiling. His backside was sore; he wasn't sure he would be able to stand if he tried. Crimson eyes looked down the line of his body, glaring at the sight of the dragon murmuring in the dog's ear and stroking the other man's length. Those two crazy perverts had roped him into this, had taken advantage of him.

He was going to kill the both of them as soon as it didn't hurt to move!

Kyou cried out indignantly as he was pushed across the surface of the table. Shigure clambered up and onto the cat despite his warning wrawl; if anything, Kyou's furious face was making him hotter. The dog's hands spread tan thighs once more. The man stared down at the gaping pink hole between the teen's cheeks; already it was tightening back up. Shigure rocked up onto his knees and without pause, he mounted the teen.

The cat keened, fingers scrabbling against the table. Shigure was making that freaky high-pitched noise again and why wouldn't they just leave his ass alone! He was filled to the brim again, flesh stretched around flesh. He hated that it hurt. He hated that it felt good, too.

The dog didn't even courteously wait for the cat to adjust to the invasion like the dragon had, his hips immediately moving. Hatori was right; the boy was gripping him, anus throttling his dick and oh gods did it feel good. If he had known it was going to be this sensational, they might have jumped the cat sooner.

Kyou yowled at the second assault. "Stop! S-Stop! I really will beat the shit out of you, fucking mutt!"

"Oh, Kyou-kun," the dog moaned as he kept fucking the protesting the teen. "I don't care what you do to me as long as I get to blow my load in you."

Kyou blushed to the roots of his hair, temporarily quieted by such dirty words. Charcoal eyes staring down at him so passionately embarrassed him; the author looked sort of sexy all disheveled and wanton.

Not that he was queer or anything! Even though there was a man on top of him, body pumping into Kyou, and the cat's own dick was hard again. It was just hormones, definitely hormones! He glared up at the dog; it was all his fault!

Shigure suddenly laughed breathlessly, amused that even though the cat was being ravished he still managed to look petulant. "You're so sexy, Kyou-kun," the dog murmured.

Kyou bristled, confused by the sudden flirtation. His body bucked and he hissed as it pulled at the rings of muscle. "I hate you!"

Shigure smirked. "I adore you." The dog lunged forward and pressed his lips to the cat's, tongue delving into his mouth without warning. The teen's hand wrapped in his hair and the dog's body thrummed with tension at the possible threat, but then the fingers were tugging steadily at his locks to the rhythm of his thrusts. To his surprise, the cat's mouth started fighting back, teeth nibbling the dog's lower lip as some sort of growling purr vibrated from Kyou's throat.

The orange-haired boy was finally beginning to get over the fact that he was having sex for the first time, finally beginning to loosen up, and he grudgingly admitted to himself that being kissed felt kind of good. His fingers kneaded in Shigure's hair as if he really were a cat, tongue rubbing and flicking against the other male's.

Shigure continued rutting into Kyou with the slap of flesh against flesh. Hatori had been right; their deflowered virgin was so _tight_. It felt like heaven to be sheathed inside him. Kyou's mouth had a sweet, light taste that he couldn't get enough of as he lapped at it ravenously.

Kyou almost bucked the dog off of him as he spasmed, but Shigure had a tight grip. He could feel a familiar hand between their bodies, knuckles brushing his belly. The dragon was fondling the cat's erection, amber eyes gleaming. "Ours," he rumbled.

"Ours," Shigure echoed happily, mouth descending to tan neck, sucking and licking.

"Screw...both of you!" Kyou ground out. "I'm not your property!" The way Hatori was looking at him was pissing him off, so smug, and that stupid mutt laughing at him. The hand on him felt so good, though; it wasn't fair that they had such an upper hand on him! He thrashed, shoving at Shigure's shoulders, annoyed that they were seeing him so weak like this. But...

His dick was on fire with both pleasure and pain; it was so oversensitive now and still he longed to cum again. Shigure was back to that high-pitched whining and moaning, nuzzling at his chest. The dog's tongue snaked out to tease a perked pink nipple.

Kyou panted, pinned by the other male's weight as he was driven into. For some reason it was making him hornier to be pressed down. His hips arched, trying to get the cock in him to go deeper. The fist around his own member tightened and he could feel another orgasm welling within him.

Shigure moaned against tan skin. This had been one of his best ideas ever, hands down. He was going to ejaculate inside the moaning, squirming cat. He wanted it to last forever but he was going to make sure this wasn't the last time he fucked the teen.

Fingers rubbed mercilessly at the head of Kyou's need, smearing precum as they worked. Kyou tried to fight it but he had never felt such pleasure before, had never encountered anything but his own hand. Thighs clamping tight around the dog's waist, he came for the third time that night. Hatori roughly worked his stiff flesh as pleasure rushed through it. Wave after wave of burning, delightful sensation worked through him though his body only expelled a couple strands of cum.

Kyou slumped to the table after his release, body gone weak in the aftermath. He blushed as the dragon lifted his glistening fingers to the mating dog's lips; a pink tongue lapped up the seminal fluid eagerly and then Shigure's hips were slamming forward hard enough to make the cat grunt. "I'm cumming!" the author moaned, cock twitching as it emptied deep into Kyou's bowels like Hatori had done before him. His legs jerked as he tried to get deeper, his orgasm feeling never-ending. At least five shots worked their way out of his cock in rapid succession, and even after that, cum still spurted from him in a few more slow bursts. His eyes almost rolled into the back of his head as his senses were overloaded with pleasure.

Shigure panted as he finished; he was sure he had dumped copious amounts of cum into his new lover. The thought made him moan happily and Hatori echoed it. "Mm, Kyou-kun, that was thoroughly enjoyable." Shigure looked down, perplexed that the cat was silent for once. "Kyou-kun?"

The two men looked down on their prey, tan limbs sprawled across the table and breathing gone deep. The cat was drifting off into an exhausted sleep.

Hatori chuckled; Kyou definitely looked cute at rest, which was something he hadn't really seen before like this. Orange hair was completely disheveled and the cat's tan belly was streaked with his own dried cum. The doctor was hard again at the sight, but it could wait. He wrapped his arms around the teen's chest, amber eyes meeting charcoal; the men gave each other sated smiles. "Help me carry him to your bed?"

Shigure's smile broadened lasciviously. "My pleasure."

–

Kyou stirred to wakefulness at the chirping of birds, purring at the warmth of the sun. Groggily he burrowed into the sheets, nuzzling his pillow. He reached to pull his body pillow to himself, the one he usually snuggled with, but what his hand encountered was not a fluffy cushion.

The cat shot upright, staring around him as horror crept through his mind. Shigure lay to his right. The dog was on his back, naked chest moving with the deep breath of sleep. Kyou felt his stomach churn at the realization that he had been snuggling up to that weirdo pervert author in his sleep.

The orange-haired boy looked to his other side with dread; there was Hatori, equally naked and laying on his side. One amber eye slit open; it was then that he realized the doctor had a hand on his hip. "Go back to sleep," the dragon growled grumpily, arm snaking back around the cat's waist to urge him to lay down again. Kyou almost allowed him to; he was so taken by surprise that Hatori, the most responsible of the Cursed and a doctor, was most definitely not a morning person. "It's too early," the dragon added in a sleepy grumble.

Kyou startled and finally fought the hold on him, eyes searching out a clock as he ignored the dragon's growls. One sat on the nightstand by the bed, lime green numbers blaring the fact that it was 7:49 AM.

Shigure jolted awake as he was clambered over, crying out in protest as a knee dug into his hip. His sleepy eyes had no problem locking onto the orange-haired boy, who had fallen to the ground by the bed. "Mou, Kyou-kun, you're supposed to wake a sleeping beauty with a kiss!"

"You _idiots_!" Kyou hissed in pain; his ass hurt like hell! Slowly, and grabbing the edge of the nightstand for support, he pulled himself to his feet with a displeased grunt. He was disoriented for a moment as pain radiated through his backside. His eyes roved around the room; he tried not to stare directly at the dog, who looked almost sweet with his sleep-tousled hair. The cat eventually recognized it as a room in Shigure's house, probably the author's own. His eyes went back to the clock, which now read 7:51 AM. "Oh, shit! I'm supposed to be at an exam at eight thirty!"

The dog made a dismissive noise as he sat up, sheets pooling around his thighs. "Come back to bed, Kyou-kun. We'll give you a much better time than a school test. Hari will even be nice and write you a doctor's note." The author smirked.

Kyou snarled at that mocking smile. He took back anything nice he had ever thought about that stupid mutt! He was definitely the worst! Kyou blushed in outrage and embarrassment, and also because he finally realized they were all naked. His hands moved to cover himself and he rankled at Shigure's teasing laugh at his modesty. He busied himself trying to find his clothes, anything to keep his eyes from wandering back to the sight of the other males' morning wood.

Stooping, he snatched up his white dress shirt from the day before. A seam was torn at the shoulder, two buttons were missing, and as Kyou sniffed it he realized it was rank with the musk of sex. He wrinkled his nose in distaste and looked up to find two sets of lustful eyes studying him with intimate knowledge.

How could he have let himself fall into their clutches? He could have kicked their asses up and down! Why hadn't he? How could he have let them use his body and _liked_ it?

How had he gotten into Shigure's bed!

Crimson eyes were wary. "You two freaky old men didn't do anything...extra to me while I was asleep, did you?"

"'Extra,' Kyou-kun?" Shigure smirked, sharing a look with Hatori. They had kept themselves from molesting the exhausted teen further, but that didn't mean that they weren't horny. Far from it, in fact. Shigure recalled with relish being on all fours above the passed out cat as Hatori mounted him. He had almost wished the teen would wake up so he could ravish him again, but the cat slept like the dead. Nevertheless, Shigure had been content to just spend his seed across tan skin.

"Never mind!" Kyou snapped, fuming as he pulled on his clothes despite the smell, anything to cover himself around the two degenerates. He tried not to think about how nice it might be to crawl back into that warm bed and—oh, gods—cuddle with his older cousins. It was the least they owed him, right? Burrowed into the blankets between the two of them felt nice; he didn't feel so lonely. He hesitated a moment, torn between what he should and shouldn't be doing.

Shigure licked his lips. "Kyou-kun, about last night..."

"Save it, mutt!" the cat interrupted. The dog cocked his head as he watched the teen, who seemed jittery as his foot tapped and his fingers clenched. Kyou was looking away with his chin jutting out stubbornly when he said, "I forgive you for last night."

The author quirked a brow, voice dripping with amusement as he asked, "What was that, Kyou-kun?"

"I said I forgive you guys for last night!" Kyou frowned petulantly, still avoiding eye contact as he buttoned his rumpled white dress shirt. "You're both totally messed up, but...it was kind of nice or...whatever..." The dog tried to hold in his laughter; the cat just looked so cute stammering and blushing but it wouldn't do to piss him off. "But that shit is never going to happen again, you got it?"

Shigure opened his mouth, at least ten different protestations and coercive statements coming to mind, but Hatori silenced him with the brush of fingers. The dog looked questioningly at his lover but he trusted him. "We meet once a week," the dragon said, addressing the cat. "You're more than welcome to join us, Kyou-chan."

The use of such a cutesy name finally made the teen look at them, crimson eyes burning like coals.

"I know I wouldn't mind being back inside of you." Hatori delighted in the boy's profuse blush. He allowed himself a small, smug smile. "And I know you wouldn't mind letting me."

Kyou sputtered at the implication. Like he would just lay down and let either of those jerks put their...their...!

His eyes strayed down to the men's erections once more; Hatori's hands moved to palm them, one on his own broad, stiff length, and the other pushing the foreskin down on Shigure's as the cat watched. Kyou thought about how just last night those cocks had been buried inside of him, inside his ass, and they had cum in him...

Shigure moaned and it broke the cat's trance. Kyou tensed as he realized he had taken a step closer and hissed as his abused muscles clenched. He was fully ready to give the both of them a scathing tirade but it was already eight o'clock and he was most definitely going to be late. "Fuck you!" he spat, turning on his heel and fleeing.

Hatori grasped his lover's wrist as the dog lunged forward, ostensibly to go after the cat who had turned tail and run. "Hari!" the author protested.

"Let him go," the dragon replied calmly.

Shigure pouted cutely at him and the doctor soothed his tension with a kiss. "What if he doesn't come back?" the dog complained against his lips.

Hatori chuckled as he rolled Shigure so the man was straddling the dragon's hips. Charcoal eyes stared down at him imperiously from his perch. "For an author, you need to work on your situational awareness." Shigure pinched him in retaliation even as he pushed back against the dragon's cock.

The doctor smiled, hands traveling over the dog's bruised thighs. He placed his fingers over the dark marks Kyou's fingers had made on Shigure's flesh. "He'll be back, and we'll definitely have some more fun with him."

"How can you be so sure?" the dog sulked.

Hatori urged his lover to scoot back as he reached for the lube on the nightstand. With the ease of clinical practice he squeezed some out of the tube then reached down to smear it over his own anus. Shigure perked up in interest, childish sulking almost forgotten as he slid into position between the dragon's thighs when the doctor spread his legs. Without urging, the dog pressed forward; it took a few moments and a lot of pressure, but finally he penetrated Hatori. Shigure bit his lip and whimpered as he impaled his lover. He stared down through his lashes at the dragon, whose breathing was coming faster.

"I meant what I said last night. I would have stopped if I thought he really didn't want it," Hatori said, grunting as his lover's hips began to move. "His body never said 'no.' And the way he looked at us..." The dragon smirked, getting riled just thinking about eyes like garnets bashfully staring at their erections with desire. "I know he'll be back."

Shigure's hips sped up; he delighted in the way he and Hatori fit together so familiarly. "Haah, so why..." He lost his train of thought as the dragon began pushing back against him, grinding his hips and moaning. Hatori always had such sexy, deep moans. "Nn! Why did you tell him we only do it once a week?"

The Dragon was awakening in Hatori as Shigure fucked him; the act of being penetrated always did that to him and the dog knew the tables would turn as soon as he came. Hatori would lay him down and take him fiercely and he couldn't wait. Amber eyes were already ardent and demanding. "Because we're going to play with him, 'Gure," the dragon rumbled. "He wants it. Think of what we could bribe him into doing for sex, knowing that. What would you like to see him do, 'Gure?"

Shigure's mind exploded with the endless possibilities but one vision in particular dominated the others. "Make him crossdress," he gasped. His orgasm was coming fast now.

Hatori chuckled deeply, a sound that made Shigure shudder with excitement. "Should we make him wear a pair of Ayame's panties while we fuck him? Red lacy ones..."

Shigure couldn't take it any more. He whimpered as he came inside his lover, the thought of red lace over Kyou's tight ass too much for him.

The dragon wasted no time as soon as his lover was finished; he flipped the dog off him and quickly rubbed a little lube on his cock before penetrating. Shigure moaned in pain and pleasure, enthralled by the doctor's dominant mounting. And, oh gods, the thought of a crossdressing cat was making him too horny. Hatori leaned over the aroused author, biting along his neck possessively. "He'll do it for us because he wants this. Once a week he'll be completely at our mercy." The dragon laughed wickedly in his lover's ear. "I'll even make him buy the panties himself."

Shigure moaned as he was fucked hard by the unrestrained dragon who suddenly had as dirty a mouth as the author himself. They were definitely captivated, infatuated, smitten with the cat and he didn't mind in the least.

They spent all morning putting their carnal knowledge to use in Shigure's bed, and they both couldn't wait for next week.


End file.
